Rock-A-Bye Ruby
by Stripesicles222
Summary: 'In hindsight, although admittedly cool, bunk beds aren't very safe.'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody. I'm back.**

 **I don't have much to say, so I'll just get right to it.**

 **I do NOT own RWBY (belongs to Roosterteeth).**

* * *

 _And when the rope breaks,_

 _That top bunk will fall._

 _And down will fall Ruby,_

 _Crushing Poor Weiss._

* * *

 **Rock-A-Bye-Ruby**

It had been a long day and I was ready to collapse in bed. Well, after my nightly routine, of course.

You see, being an heiress to such a large business as the Schnee Dust Company requires one to have a good reputation and always look his or her best. Even on the way to bed.

Pathetic, I know. But father insists I look the part. And besides, at this point in my life it has practically become habit.

Anyway, I trudged my way into my dorm room, I took a look around at my teammates.

Yang was trying, but failing to study. Blake was sitting her bunk reading a book (nothing new there). Ruby was hidden away in her bunk. I assumed she was asleep as there wasn't any light coming from her little, elevated tent.

I allowed myself a small smile at the sight.

Despite my cold, uncaring front, these three other girls had somehow become my family over the past few months. I know it sounds cliché, but it's true. We'd been through a lot together, and none of us would have it any other way.

I gathered up my stuff and made my way to the bathroom to ready myself for bed.

As I returned to our sleeping chamber and bid a fond 'goodnight' to Blake and Yang before crawling into bed.

They muttered in response, but my ears barely registered it as I slipped into sleep.

A short while later, I woke up with a start. On edge, I sat up and looked around for the source of my awakening.

By this point, Yang and Blake had retired into slumber as well, and the room was dark.

I could not find anything that could possibly have woken me up, so I lay back down and tried to go back to sleep.

But I was restless. Something was bothering me. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Knowing that I was losing my battle for sleep, I decided to get up. Maybe if I got up and stretched for a bit it would clear my mind and I'd be able to fall asleep easier.

I also had no idea what time it was, and I could not see the clock form my current position.

So I quietly got up and walked over to the clock that was located on the wall above the door. I clicked on my flashlight and shined it on the clock so I would not wake up my friends with the overhead lights.

3:00 am.

I sighed. It was way too early to start my day, and it's not like I could read or anything like that because my roommates were still sleeping. And I didn't really feel like going out into the hall or something to use the light out there.

As I stood there trying to figure out what to do with myself, I heard a great crash, followed by a scream which I immediately recognized as Ruby's.

I spun around quickly and shone my flashlight beam onto the scene before me. The sight that met my eyes caused my heart to stutter in fear.

I dropped my light and rushed over to the pile of splintering wood and bed sheets.

Upon hearing the scream, Blake had sat up quickly, whacking her head on the bunk above her and Yang had leapt out of bed and rushed over to where the shout had come from, but I beat her to our leader's side.

"Ruby! Ruby! Are you all right?" I asked. Though I would never admit it to anyone, I was scared. I had begun to grow attached to my teammates.

"W-Weiss?" She stammered. "What happened?"

"Your bunk bed collapsed," I explained.

"How? We made sure we tied it goodly."

That dunce. Any other time I would probably corrected her awful grammar, but it was obvious she was a bit shaken up. And it was also three in the morning.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "Maybe the rope wasn't strong enough."

"But are you okay?" Yang repeated my question, obviously worried for her younger sister.

"I'm fine," Ruby replied. "Just a little sore and shaken.

"What about you Weiss," Blake asked, joining the conversation.

"What about me?"

"Are you alright? You just had a bed fall on you."

"What? Oh, no. I had gotten up," I explained. "I'm fine."

Once we were sure no one was seriously hurt, and confirmed that there was no immediate danger, everyone calmed down a bit.

"What now?" I asked. "Ruby and I no longer have beds and it is way too early to talk to Ozpin about possibly getting new ones."

"Well, since we are all up, let's play a game or something," Yang suggested. "I doubt any of us will be falling back asleep anytime soon anyway."

No one had any better ideas, so the four of us settled down in a circle on the floor between Yang and Blake's bunks and the pile of rubble that used to be mine and Ruby's. Ruby pulled out her conquest related board game that still made no sense to me, and we settled down to play.

"By the way, Weiss," Yang said. "You never did tell us why you were up in the first place."

"Honestly, I'm not sure," I admitted. "I just woke up with an ominous feeling, and when I couldn't fall back asleep I decided to get up and check the clock to see what time it was."

"Well, it's a good thing you had gotten up when you did," Blake commented.

"Yeah!" Ruby said. "Otherwise you would have become a Weiss pancake!"

I couldn't help but smile at Ruby's resilience. She had just fallen as her bunk bed collapsed from under her, yet she was still her perky self.

My smile faded however, as I thought over what they had said.

If I had stayed in bed just a minute or two longer, I would have most definitely been crushed by that bed. I could be dead; or seriously injured at the least!

As it was, the only injury sustained in the event was some soreness on Ruby's part from the fall. At least she had a couple mattresses to cushion it.

In hindsight, I realize that, although admittedly cool, bunk beds aren't very safe. Granted, ours wasn't exactly your typical bunk bed either. Yang and Blake's was definitely more stable.

"What do you think Weiss?"

I shake myself out of my thoughts as I hear Ruby ask me a question

"What was that?" I ask.

"I was wondering what you thought of having our next bunk bed be supported by neatly stacked chocolate chip cookies," the perky teen said.

"Of course not, you dolt! It would be even more unstable than last one!" I exclaimed, gesturing to our heap of busted bed. "Besides, you'd probably eat them all before the beds are stacked anyway."

Despite my criticism, I couldn't help but inwardly grin. Even though this rambunctious wacko almost got me killed tonight, I have to admit, life has definitely been more exciting since I met these three.

* * *

 **Ta Da.**

 **So, the title is a play on the nursery rhyme 'Rock A Bye Baby.' If you don't get the reference, just look up the lyrics.**

 **Leave a comment or just a smiley face. A frowny face if you must, but I hope it doesn't come to that.**

 **'Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, yeah. I decided I wanted to write a second part for this. It's shorter than I would have liked, but oh well.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **I don't own RWBY or the characters or places.**

* * *

"…and then the final rope snapped, letting the assailant drop down and crush our poor young heiress."

"I wasn't crushed!" I say indignantly. Seriously, Yang could be such a child sometimes.

"Maybe not, but 'leaving Weiss uninjured' just doesn't make as good of a story."

"So what did happen last night?" asked Jaune. He seemed sort of scared to even ask. And Frankly I don't blame him. Yang's account of the event made it seem like there was a criminal in the room, and it left much to the imagination.

"What happens in RWBY's dorm stays in RWBY's dorm," I answered vaguely, making it clear the conversation was over. I didn't need the whole school to know about our little incident.

It was a few hours after Ruby's bed fell, and the eight of us were eating breakfast in the cafeteria. Yang had felt the need to start teasing Ruby and I about the collapsed bunk beds. Thankfully, Team JNPR didn't have a clear picture of what had happened. And I would have liked it to stay that way.

Of course, a certain red themed ball of energy had other ideas.

"My bed fell last night and destroyed Weiss'," she offered.

"Is everyone okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"We're fine," I assured. "After breakfast we are going to talk to Professor Ozpin about getting new beds."

"What will you say if he asks what happened to the old ones?"

"Tell him the truth." Blake responded, glancing up from whatever book she was currently reading.

"What? That on the whim of a 15 year old child we haphazardly strung one bed above another and it collapsed last night?" I challenged.

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'we built bunk beds in order to save space in our room and we had a bit of a slip up last night'."

"Think he'll buy it?" Ruby asked.

"I actually wouldn't be surprised if he offered to help build the new bunk bed," Blake countered. "He seems to be a bit childish from time to time. Almost as if he's not eager to let us out into the world with full responsibility of it yet."

"And how do you figure that?"

Blake just shrugged then went back to her book.

I often wonder how much Blake sees that we don't. I guess in her thoughtful silence she has a lot of time to observe and process her surroundings.

How much Intel has she gathered on me? I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

Pushing the thought aside, I turned back to the matter at hand.

"None of you are to say _anything_ about this to the other students," I ordered. "I don't need the whole to school to know how childish you all are, and how lenient I've gotten with you. Understood?"

"But you said you kind of liked the bunk beds," Ruby put in.

I held back a growl.

"Yes, but everyone else doesn't need to know that."

"Aww, lighten up Ice Queen," Yang said. "What harm is there in having a bit of fun."

"None, until word reaches my father," I replied. "Then it would be disgracing the Schnee name, and I'd never here the end of it."

"Whatever."

"What's next on the Team RWBY construction list, then?" asked Pyrrha. "Are you guys going to build another bunk bed?"

"With a water slide!" Nora added, looking up from her breakfast and giving Ren's ears a break from her incessant rambling. "You should definitely have a water slide leading from the top bunk."

I swear, she was just as hyper as Ruby. Maybe even more so.

I shudder at the thought, and cast a glance of pity towards Ren.

"We're definitely going to have another bunk bed," Ruby declared.

"But this time we're going to make sure Ruby's bed is secure." I clarified. "I'd rather not test fate again when my life is on the line."

If I die at such a young age, it better not be by falling beds.

"Don't worry Weiss! Any rumors about dangers to your new bed will just have to be _debunked_."

There was a collective groan around the table as seven heads hit the table.

"Aww come on. It wasn't that bad."

On second thought, I would much rather have a bed fall on me than have to listen to any more of Yang's god-awful puns.

* * *

 **I've figured out that writing in Weiss' POV is actually kind of fun.  
I do apologize if anyone is out of character. Frankly, I think I did a half decent job of capturing some of them. But that's just me.**

 **I wanted to write about their interaction with Ozpin, but I couldn't get it to work. Instead, this stuff happened.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you didn't find this a complete waste of time!**


End file.
